


Birthday Surprises

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe has trouble finding a gift for Rami's birthday.





	Birthday Surprises

Rami’s birthday falls on a Sunday this year. They decide to celebrate on Friday and Saturday. Gwilym flies into New York for the party. Ben can’t come unfortunately. He’s in the middle of shooting a new movie.

Joe is happy to see Gwil. Not only because he’s missed him, but also because he still has yet to get Rami a present. He wants Gwil to help him.

“Procrastinating, huh?” Gwil asks. They’ve just stopped to get coffee. They decide to sit outside and take advantage of the weather.

Joe frowns. “He’s had such a good year already. An Academy Award, Time 100, all these new movie offers. It needs to be something good.”

“Is this why you wanted me to come visit?” Gwil asks with a smile. “To help you present shop for your birthday?”

“Of course. It’s the only thing you’re good for.”

Gwil laughs. He takes it for the joke it is. “I’m touched.”

“I’ll buy you dinner if you help me get something good,” Joe suggests. 

“Deal.”

Joe pulls out his phone and pushes himself up against Gwil’s side. They both smile at the camera. “Gotta seal the deal,” Joe says, opening up Instagram.

He posts the picture and writes: “On a date with this loser. He’s helping with me a very important birthday project.”

He starts getting likes and comments immediately. So many people keep asking him about Ben and Cardboard Ben, wondering if it’s one of their birthdays.

“Don’t they know Cardboard Ben was born in November?” Joe asks.

Gwil raises an eyebrow. “Maybe you should burn Cardboard Ben as your present to Rami. He hates that thing.”

“Good idea, but no.”

Gwil shakes his head with a smile. “Maybe for an anniversary then.”

Joe pretends not to hear him. They spend the rest of the day shopping, trying to find something for Rami. Gwil keeps suggesting random things. All of his suggestions are good, but nothing Joe thinks is right.

But he keeps taking pictures of the items Joe suggests and posting them as polls on Instagram. So far people seem to be in favor of books over clothes. He knows he’s safe posting on Instagram. Rami never uses it. He’ll never know Joe’s out shopping for him.

He adds some pictures of Gwil throughout the day just to keep everyone on their toes. By now people have guessed that he’s shopping for Rami. Ben has texted both of them to complain about missing out.

“What does the internet say?” Gwil asks when they’re at dinner.

“Nothing helpful,” Joe says. He frowns at his phone before putting it away.

They still haven’t gotten any closer to a good present. They’re celebrating Rami’s birthday tomorrow. Joe knows he shouldn’t have waited so long for a gift.

“You know Rami won’t care if you don’t have a gift,” Gwil says. 

“I know, but he deserves a gift. I want to give him something special.”

“Maybe you should do something for him instead. You know, take him somewhere. He’s so busy these days. He could use a break.”

Joe’s eyes widen. “That’s it! Gwil, you’re a genius!”

~~~~~

Joe really should have thought of it on his own. But when he gets home that night he gets on his computer. Rami is already asleep, tired from a long day at work.

Joe looks up their shared calendar. Rami has a couple weeks free late in the summer. There’s some time right after he’s finished filming Bond.

It’s the perfect time for a vacation. Joe knows the perfect place.

He finds a nondescript picture of his intended destination and screenshots it. He posts it on his Instagram story and asks: “Anyone guess where we’re going?”

~~~~~

Rami is delighted by his birthday celebration. Sami and Yasmine flew in for the night to celebrate with them. Rami’s mom came for his birthday dinner before leaving for her hotel to let the rest of them party. Rami already has plans to take her out for mother’s day tomorrow, on his actual birthday, with his siblings. 

Joe waits until late in the night to give Rami his gift. It’s a simple white envelope. “Happy birthday, babe,” he says, kissing Rami softly.

“You really splurged this year,” Rami teases. 

“Shut up, you’ll love it,” Joe says. 

Rami smiles at him. He’s a little drunk. “I know I’ll love it. You gave it to me.”

Joe blushes. He watches eagerly as Rami carefully opens the envelope. He tips out the paper folded inside.

Rami’s eyes widen when he looks at the paper. He looks back up at Joe in surprise. “Paris?”

“I thought we could go again.” Joe feels shy now. He wonders if tickets to Paris were a good idea.

“I love it,” Rami says. He looks so happy. He wraps his arms around Joe and kisses him. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Joe says. “I thought we could spend more time there this year. Maybe two weeks. You’ll be done filming by then.”

“I can’t wait.”

“So a good present then?” Joe asks. He carefully doesn’t mention how he only came up with it yesterday. Or that he had asked Gwil to help him.

“The best,” Rami says. 

“The internet might have known where we were going before you did,” he admits.

Rami rolls his eyes. But he’s still smiling. “Of course they did.”

Joe pulls Rami in close. “We gotta pose for them.”

“I guess I’ll allow one picture. Gwil already took one,” Rami says.

“You let Gwil post a picture of you online and didn’t tell me?” Joe asks, mock affronted.

Rami smiles at him. “Take your picture, Joe.”

Rami’s kissing his cheek in the picture. Both of them look so unbelievably happy. Joe posts it to Instagram with the caption: “Rami really liked the birthday present I gave him. I’m a great boyfriend.”

From across the room, Gwil lets out a yell. “Hey, I helped you figure out that present!”

Joe quickly amends his caption to add: “Also, Gwil did not help me pick out the present.”

“He didn’t help. Not at all,” Joe insists.

Rami’s laughing at him the entire time. “You’re hopeless. It’s a good thing I love you anyway.”

Joe beams at him. “Happy birthday. I hope you do like the present.”

Rami smiles, kissing him again. That’s all the answer Joe needs.


End file.
